Currently, the drone aerial shooting by presetting multiple waypoints is achieved mainly by manual operation of a drone flyer. Such aerial shooting method mainly relies on the flight operation experience of the drone flyer, and requires the drone flyer to concentrate on the controlling of the drone. Further, such aerial shooting method has the following disadvantages.
Firstly, it is difficult to keep the drone to fly along an optimal aerial path preset initially by manual operation, and also it is difficult to ensure the consistency of the flight speed during the aerial shooting; and
Secondly, it is necessary for the drone flyer to control the drone to shoot at the same time when he or she manually controls the drone to fly along an aerial path of automatic waypoints, and this means high complicated operation, which is prone to cause misoperation and even causing that the drone gets out of control or crash.